Getting to know Harriet potter
by GaaraRules29
Summary: A girl chosen to change worlds has taken the place of Harry Potter and become the-girl-who-lived and change things for the better, but there's four catchs, she can't save everyone, she can only use her vision of the future at certain times, next the world she goes to will be fighting her to keep the same plot, and lastly when the world has a better future she is to die, or...
1. Chapter 1

**25/12/2016**

 **Hey guy sorry I couldn't seem to get this story out of my head, my other story's will still continue and I have the next chapter for most of them already written, and should be able to post them before the end of soon.**

 **So until then I hope you all enjoy my take on an oc as a female Harry.**

 **Decription: She is going to look exactly like a young Lily but with just a shade darker red hair.**

 **Warrning: the story may be a bit slow for awhile, but it will pick up later. This won't be like other oc/Harry's story's. Oh and this hasn't been Beta read so if anyone wants to be a beta for any of my story's just let me know!**

* * *

Harriet Lily Potter, that was the name I was given when I woke up, after my second death. I'm starting to believe that the gods or the creator or whoever the hell controls things are just using me to change worlds, of cause just like the last two times I will need to die for this world to have peace (of course I don't know that just yet) and just like the times before I will have to leave behind a beloved family and trusted friends. Because like the last times I know nothing about the worlds I've been sent to, before my name was Nagasaki Otsutsuki younger sister to two legendary men, Hamura Otsutsuki and Hagoromo Otsutsuki, Hagoromo was also known as The Sage of the Six Paths and the Rikudo Sennin. In the other world instead of magic like this one seems to have, there was a thing called chakra and shinobi used it for everything, I myself used it for healing which I interpreted for my life before that.

My first name was Claire Summers an ordinary young adult herbalist that dreamed of adventures, and daydreams of places and things in myths and legends. Then the earthquakes shook the world destroying everything in their paths, killing thousands and when people thought that it was all over, floods and tsunamis came then the meteorites, erupting all the volcanoes even the ones that had long since already erupted. For the handful that survived, next came a plague of sickness. There was almost none that had a family member alive, I myself only had my little brother and was working with seven others to find a cure, then we all got the sickness in final testing. Each of us using different samples, I died aswell as two more (Kyle & Shane), but our spirits lingered long enough for us to see the others live and start to refine the cure samples and help rebuild the world from the dust.

The hardest part was watching my little brother cry as he was told what happened, and finally seeing the (19 year old) man he has become as he stopped his own crying and started to comfort Shane's twin 10 year olds, and Kyle's 17 year old daughter- which they turned out to be closer friends then I realised. I also realised that I had missed so much of his life.

So anyway back to what's happening now, I am once again a baby that has just been born. Only problem is that because I have already lived two lives, with knowlage from both and for a small undeveloped infants mind. With the information trying to squeeze its self into my brain, you can guess how bad my headaches are, but I can guarantee that they are so much worse.

So for almost the first two months of my new life, that really felt like seven years. I lived with a constant pain in my head, making me do nothing but scream. I did try and hold it back at night times to let my new parents get their sleep, but sometimes I would not only have memory's of my old lives but I would get visions of my new one, and it's those ones that send such a burning pain through my head that I loose all sense of awareness. When I do gain focus again, I smell of vomit, poop and taste blood with my throat being screamed horsed. I noticed that these times scares my new parents the most, as they don't know how to help me and the doctors that have been brought in never seem to know either. I guess it was lucky for my parents my mind started to settle, the visions came less and less and I was able to start giving my new parents a good memory of their baby girl Harriet.

* * *

It wasnt until just before my first birthday did I have a vision that not only hurt my head, it scared the living hell out of me. It also happen to be the day that I went from crawling to running, at ten and a half months old it sure surprised my parents, as I had just jumped straight up from my nap in the lounge room and bolted out of the room, colliding with my mums legs around the corner as she had come to check on me. You see the visions that I have had up till now have been just glimpses of what my life will be, like school and friends, but this vision showed me something that only up till now I have suspected at.

"Mummy!" I cried throwing myself into the arms of the woman that has cared for me for the past ten months, in every life I have learned to treasure the moments I get to have with loved ones, and this woman has made me care for her the most. That's why I truly wished that the vision I just had, was just a nightmare and won't come true, but I know deep down that it will.

"Darling? Sweet Harriet, what is the matter?" Lily my mother held me to her chest and moved us back into the lounge room, sitting on the couch, with me on her lap. I blinked through the tears and looked up at the kind face of the woman that holds nothing but love and worry for me, and I have never in all my times alive wished to save anyone more, because the vision I just saw was of my parents deaths.

"Sweetie, Did you have a bad dream?" My mother asked when we had been sitting there for awhile with her brushing down my hair with her hand, this woman dosent deserve to die like that, maybe I could just say somthing small as a warning.

 **'A N- I really suck at baby speech, so just imagine it and the words underlined will be the words that are too mumble or hard to understand.'**

"Mhm, mummy a scary bad man coming to hurt me, he's coming on scary night, but he can't hurt me because mummy save me, but then he hurts daddy and mummy, daddy and mummy wont wake up, and I'll be alone, then a sad man in black with long black dirty hair comes to see you, but you won't wake up even when he try's, he keeps saying he sorry! Then he leave and I get taken to live with mean people that hurt me!" I explained as clearly as I could with my infant tongue, that makes it hard to form sentences. Mums face turned deadly pale but she tried to hold a smile, as she holds me in her arms a bit tighter.

"Ow sweetheart you must have been so scared, but don't worry, no bad man is going to hurt you, it was just a bad dream, now come I made you a yummy snack!" Mum tried to soothe me as she stood up with me still in her arms and carried me into the kitchen, as not to worry her anymore I plastered a smile to my own face and made a mental vow to do everything I can to keep them alive, and if I fail, I will need to make sure that from this point on that every moment with my parents is full of laughter and love.

* * *

After that months flow by, at my first birthday I met some of my parents friends, at my godfather Sirius house, he's a fun man and when he my dad and a man named Remus got together, all hell broke loose. My mum and a man named Alastor Moody would try and keep them on a leash but they always seemed to drag me into the pranks, which was fun I'll have to say. There was only one person at the party the I openly showed dislike to, and that was the man that I saw in my vision to betray my family, all because he was jealous. I vomited and pulled Peters hair any time I was handed to him, and when it was cake time I throw some of my piece across the table and into his face, everyone laughed thinking it was cute. My favourite is Remus, he has a funny side and I loved the story's he would tell me about the Merorders, a group he and my father were in together with Sirius and Peter.

I ended up getting a cute bunny stuffed toy from Peter, which I started biting its ear off with my barely there teeth, before letting the family's cat have some fun with it behind the adults backs. I also received a toy broomstick from Sirius, everyone laughed and thought it cute when I started making zooming noises, while riding the broom like a horse. They instantly stopped when I accidentally pushed my magic into the broom and made it really start flying, then it was my turn to start laughing, as I flow around over their heads. It wasn't until my arms got tired did I slip off the broom, with everyone running to catch me, thanks to Remus's quick reflexes I landed safely still giggling my head off. And boy, did Sirius get it bad from both my parents, talk about being put in the dogs house.

As Halloween got closer and closer I started to see my parents trying to spend as much time with me as possible, they would spoil me, they would show and tell me all sorts of things to do with magic, giving me the idea to start experimenting with it. I worked out that it takes more concentration then the chakra that I use to use, and that the magic is wildly unpredictable, once I accidentally turned my bedroom into a garden. My parents were surprised but they weren't angry with me, and it just made mum start to cry and hug me tightly, I guess showing then that I'm advanced for my supposed age wasn't a good idea, as it seemed to make them worry more. For the week leading up to Halloween I had the same vision over and over again, the night my parents would die, small things would change but no matter what I seemed to try and stop them from dyeing, it won't work and just lead to worse consequences for this world.

So in the privacy of my room I cried silently as I thought about my lack of ability to be able to do anything to help them, being just a baby with an undeveloped body and not trained enough fight. You would think that with the amount of precious people I've had to watch die or be the course of said death (My mother before this ones), that I would be use to it...

But each and every time someone comes into my heart it just becomes harder and harder to say goodbye, and now your probably asking why the hell would I not just close off my heart then, and the answer is simple.

The pain means I have lived, that I can love, and be love. I don't want to fell nothing at all, because then I wouldn't be living, I would just be surviving and that's not the kind of person I am!

So if I have to cry and grieve silently every time I lose someone, then maybe that just makes me a type of masochist, but I believe that I just care for other people too much to be closed off from everyone, I hate seeing other people suffer, physical or emotionally.

* * *

 **So there you have it, a look into Harriet's past life, I won't be going much more into it and from now on just be focusing on what's to come. But if you would like to know any information about her past just inbox me or leave a review with your question and I'll answer.**

 **Ok well I'll see you all for then next chapter.**

 **Oh and MARRY CHRISTMAS everyone! :D**

 **Cya xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**31/12/2016**

 **And here's chapter 2, Happy new year to all! :D**

* * *

 **Previously:** As Halloween got closer and closer I started to see my parents trying to spend as much time with me as possible, they would spoil me, they would show and tell me all sorts of things to do with magic, giving me the idea to start experimenting with it. I worked out that it takes more concentration then the chakra that I use to use, and that the magic is wildly unpredictable, once I accidentally turned my bedroom into a garden. My parents were surprised but they weren't angry with me, and it just made mum start to cry and hug me tightly, I guess showing then that I'm advanced for my supposed age wasn't a good idea, as it seemed to make them worry more. For the week leading up to Halloween I had the same vision over and over again, the night my parents would die, small things would change but no matter what I seemed to try and stop them from dyeing, it won't work and just lead to worse consequences for this world.

So in the privacy of my room I cried silently as I thought about my lack of ability to be able to do anything to help them, being just a baby with an undeveloped body and not trained enough fight. You would think that with the amount of precious people I've had to watch die or be the course of said death (My mother before this ones), that I would be use to it...

But each and every time someone comes into my heart it just becomes harder and harder to say goodbye, and now your probably asking why the hell would I not just close off my heart then, and the answer is simple.

The pain means I have lived, that I can love, and be love. I don't want to fell nothing at all, because then I wouldn't be living, I would just be surviving and that's not the kind of person I am!

So if I have to cry and grieve silently every time I lose someone, then maybe that just makes me a type of masochist, but I believe that I just care for other people too much to be closed off from everyone, I hate seeing other people suffer, physical or emotionally.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Cursed Night**

It wasn't until the night before, that I dreamt of something completely different, it was a white room with only one wall as a mirror from floor to ceiling.

 _I wasn't alone in the room, my old selves were there each standing in a corner opposite the mirror, we all shared a small smile before the first me (Claire) stepped forwards._

 _"Hello Harriet, we don't have much time!" She turned her head and looked back over her shoulder at the other me, Nagasaki nodded and moved to kneel in front of me._

 _"Listen Harriet it is very importent that you try and understand what we need to tell you, can you do that?" I nodded slowly and started to have a bad feeling as to what they need to tell me._

 _"Harriet, you need to stop trying to keep your parents from dyeing-" Nagasaki started to explain calmly, I flinch backwards away from them._

 _"Why? They're kind people, they don't deserve to die like that. I know that all changes come with a price, but I'm willing to pay it if they could live-" I started cutting her off, I just couldn't sit back and watch them die, I've watched so many people I've cared about die, I really want this time to be different._

 _"DON'T..." Claire shouted, cutting me off she froze and closed her eyes before taking a calming breath, before reopening them and kneeling down beside Nagasaki._

 _"Listen Harriet I know you have grown to love these people, but please try and understand something. If you save these people now, yes they would live today. But the man will also live and he will succeed in killing you, leaving that world unprotected and ending in the death of 75% of the worlds population, including your parents, and this all happens in only two more years." Claire continued, my eyes widened and started to water, so even if I saved them, they would still die and take almost all this world with them?_

 _"And by saving them means invoking all the powers from all the worlds that you've been to, it would cost you all your knowledge and powers from our past and future's, meaning we will no longer be able to help other worlds, and when we die in this world, it will be our last!" Nagasaki finished for Claire._

 _"No... I... Why do I always have to lose everyone I came to care about? Can't... It's just not... Not fair!" I cried as I sunk to the floor, I squeezed my eyes shut and bowed my head, I felt two warm hands on each of my shoulders making my lift my head and stare at them with teary eyes._

" _Sweet Harriet, we understand and one day we'll find where we belong, and won't have to lose anyone ever again. But until then we need to hold the power of light and spread it to all the world that are struggling with the darkness!" Nagasaki leaned forward and kissed my cheek sending a shot of energy through my body, I gasped as my magic that was turning like a hurricane inside me settled and started to flow powerfully through my body._

 _"Our time is up, all that left it to help you calm your body, magic and your mind!" Claire whispered before leaning forwards and kissing my forehead again power shot me, but it stayed in my head, my mind that always seemed to be so over full with information sorted itself, making it easier to think about a single thing without pulling on four other things at the same time. I sighed at the release of all the tension that seemed to have built up inside me, finally being removed._

 _"Thank you!" I breezed as my body relaxed even more, they both smiled at me and each squeezed one of my shoulders._

 _"Now we have to leave, please remember what we said!" Nagasaki said as she started to fade, becoming transparent._

 _"I know it won't be easy for you but somethings just have to happen, for the greater good of everyone, we believe in you Harriet!" Claire said as they both full disappeared, suddenly the lights started to glow even brighter white until I couldn't see anything and it became to unbearable for me to keep my eyes open._

 _..._

 _..._

When I reopened them I was back in my room, with the smell of eggs and bacon in the air. Wiping my eyes to get rid of the remaining tears, I stood up in my cot and looked around my room, today will be the last time I will get to sleep in it. I will miss this room, full of all my favour things in this new life and full of the love of the parents that I don't deserve. In came my father when the signal on my cot informed them that I was awake, he's face held a sad smile as he looked at me.

"Morning daddy, Pickles took boggy again!" I greeted my dad and throw our family cat under the bus, but it was worth it because it brought a genuine smile to his face.

"Well that's very naughty of Pickles isn't it? Did you have a good sleep my prongslet?" He asked as he came and picked me up, I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, there was this really big snake and it was chasing me!" I said happily, my dad frowned and looked down at me as we climbed down the stairs to the kitchen.

"How is that a good dream, wasn't it scary?" He asked taking the last step of the stairs.

"Nooo, silly daddy, I turned the snake into a rainbow lollie and everyone that ate some, then they all started to change different colours, You turned yellow and purple!" I giggle as my dad burstered out laughing at the image I presented, it was silly and didn't make any sense but it did its job to cheer my father up, and that's how we walked into the kitchen. Mum smiled at the sight as dad went over and kissed her.

"Ewk, daddy!" I said being the child that I am, it seemed to lighten the mood more as they both laughed.

"Morning darling, are you hungry?" Mum said as she took me from father and kissed my cheek, I smiled as my stomach gave a loud grumble.

"Yum, yum, yum, yes please!" The last bit of worry seemed to leave the room as we all sat down to eat our last breakfast together, after that, daddy had to do something and mummy took me outside to show me some plant magic, I loved making a withered flower regrow.

After that daddy came and mummy left, daddy showed me all these cool little gadgets that change colour and made different shaped bubbles. I giggled and tried out my now calm magic, to show my dad how to stick to a tree, two feet off the ground. After mum returned we ended up spending the rest of the day together, doing all fun things at lunch I had to have a nap, but woke two hours later to have more fun.

It wasnt until the sun started to set did my parents start to tense up again, mum took me upstairs and put me in my crib, and used her wand to seal the door. I could hear dad moving things around down stairs and feel his magic spread around the house, mum brought me back into focus as she crouched down in front of my cot and gently brushed the hair from my face.

"Harriet sweetheart, you are so loved, daddy loves you and mummy loves you! No matter what happens tonight remember that we will alway be with you, giving you our love and watching over you!" As she said this banging and shouting began down stairs, I couldn't seem to hold back the tears that began to fall as I heard the pained cry of my father, mum moved quick sending out a gold light from her wand that circled me and my cot. Then she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small silver bracelet, she put it on my left wrist and waved her wand over it, it grow warm before cooling and sitting nicely on my wrist.

"Mummy, I love you!" I said though a sob, she wiped her tears away and leaned down and kissed my forehead, banging started on the door to my room, before it bursted apart, mum moved quickly to face the man that has come to kill me.

"Move aside, and you won't be harmed, you have my word!" The cloaked man said as he moved into the room, he waved his wand a bit, but mum stood taller and raised her wand.

"Never!" And with that mum and the man started firing magic at each other, it was fast moving and started blowing up bits of my room, where the redirected spells hit. I sat stone still as I watched them start to move around the room a bit, but once mum was out of the way of the cot the man smiled and shot a blinding green light towards me.

" _Avada Kedavra_!"

"NOOOO!" Mum screamed as she jumped inbetween me and the spell, my tears fell harder as her scream of pain echoed around the room, then as quick as it happened everything fell silent. Mum layed unmoved on the ground, I couldn't stop the tears and couldn't stop looking at her body, this is all my fault.

"Foulish woman, now then!" The man said as he moved forwards and lowered the hood of his cloak, but I payed him no attention and just continued to stare at the form of my once beautiful and full of life mother, now a lifeless pale body, staring unseeing eye at the wall near the door.

" _This_ is the child that's meant to be my equal, haha she's so pathetic and small, oh well feel blessed child that you should die by my hand, for with your death I will continue to create a world were those filthy muggles become slaves or die, and with you gone no one can stop me, for I am the great and powerful dark Lord Voldemort!" The man went on, not seeming to realise that I wasn't listening to him at all, or that he's trying to boast to a fifth-teen month old baby. It wasn't until he looked down at me did he see I wasn't even looking at him.

"Damn child, listen when someone is talking to you... No matter, once I kill you, you won't remember a thing anyway, now then any last wor- oh wait your a baby, oh sometimes I can be so forgetful!" He joked to himself as he raised his wand and gave an evil chuckle, I looked up at him with tears still falling and a smiled plastered on my face.

"Bad man going to lose, bad man have no love, so he lose!" I said as I stared him in the eyes, he laughed and lifted his wand higher.

"Oh but child, I already have won!"

" _Avada Kedavra!_ "

* * *

 **So there you have it, please let me know what you think so far.**

 **Cheers**

 **until next time GaaraRules29 :D xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**14/04/2017**

* * *

 **Previously:** "Move aside, and you won't be harmed, you have my word!" The cloaked man said as he moved into the room, he waved his wand a bit, but mum stood taller and raised her wand.

"Never!" And with that mum and the man started firing magic at each other, it was fast moving and started blowing up bits of my room, where the redirected spells hit. I sat stone still as I watched them start to move around the room a bit, but once mum was out of the way of the cot the man smiled and shot a blinding green light towards me.

" _Avada Kedavra!"_

"NOOOO!" Mum screamed as she jumped in between me and the spell, my tears fell harder as her scream of pain echoed around the room, then as quick as it happened everything fell silent. Mum laid unmoved on the ground, I couldn't stop the tears and couldn't stop looking at her body, this is all my fault.

"Foolish woman, now then!" The man said as he moved forwards and lowered the hood of his cloak, but I payed him no attention and just continued to stare at the form of my once beautiful and full of life mother, now a lifeless pale body, staring unseeing eye at the wall near the door.

"This is the child that's meant to be my equal, haha she's so pathetic and small, oh well feel blessed child that you should die by my hand, for with your death I will continue to create a world were those filthy muggles become slaves or die, and with you gone no one can stop me, for I am the great and powerful dark Lord Voldemort!" The man went on, not seeming to realise that I wasn't listening to him at all, or that he's trying to boast to a fifth-teen month old baby. It wasn't until he looked down at me did he see I wasn't even looking at him.

"Damn child, listen when someone is talking to you... No matter, once I kill you, you won't remember a thing anyway, now then any last wor- oh wait your a baby, oh sometimes I can be so forgetful!" He joked to himself as he raised his wand and gave an evil chuckle, I looked up at him with tears still falling and a smiled plastered on my face.

"Bad man going to lose, bad man have no love, so he lose!" I said as I stared him in the eyes, he laughed and lifted his wand higher.

"Oh but child, I already have won!"

" _Avada Kedavra!"_

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Goodbye Amazing Life!**

The green light once again shot towards me and as if in slow motion, I flinched backwards a bit, as the light came closer I could hear the man laughing, a cold cruel laugh that sent shivers down my spine. And that's when I felt it, the burning pain all over my body, before a cool breeze came and blow it all away and then there was a loud bang sound. I couldn't see anything but a bright white light, I could only hear a quick pained scream of the man before everything went silent. Blinking repeatedly until my vision cleared, shortly I began to see again but there was still a soft glow on anything I looked at, but at least I can see now. Just in time too, as I watched the man that betrayed my family, scurry in and search though the mans clothes. He made a triumphant noise when he found the man's wand, he stood up straight and looked at me, I wiped the tears from my eyes and looked back at him. He pointed the wand towards me, but then there was a bang from down stairs, making Peter flinch and transform into the rat he was, grabbing the wand in his mouth he scurried off. I looked back at my mother's body and the tears came back with a vengeance, sniffling I stood up in my crib and moved over to the edge to get closer to her.

"It's ok now my sweet prongslet, he's gone now and he won't hurt anyone anymore!" A voice said to my right, turning my head my eyes widened as I saw a faint image of my parents standing beside my cot. I fell back to my butt at the shock of seeing them standing there.

"Mummy? Daddy? But?" I said as I looked back at my mums body, before looking back at them, they smiled softly at me and moved closer to my cot.

"It's ok, that bracelet will let us stay with you forever, but we just can't feel each other anymore! We'll stay with you always darling!" Mum said as her hand brushed my cheek, but like she said I couldn't feel it, I started to cry more as I thought of what my parents must have gone through to try and get all this to happen. Just then feet could be heard coming up the steps, then the man that I saw in my dream came into view, he stared to my mother and began to cry deeply as he slid down the doorframe. This man cared deeply for my mother, it's easy to see when he crawled over to her body and wrapped his arms around her, he continued to mutter how sorry he was. I looked up at my mothers ghost to see her teary eyed too, with my fathers arms around her.

"Oh Severus, I'm sorry too!" Mum whispered as she moved over and tried to brush his face like she has done to me only moments ago, when it didn't work mum looked even sadder, moving to my knees I crawled over to the edge of the cot and reached out to touch his shoulder. He jumped and turned to face me; I pulled my hand back and used it to keep myself up.

"Mummy says she sorry too!" I said and gave him a soft watery smile, both my mums eyes and Severus's widened, before my mum smiled at me.

"Thank you sweetie, could you also tell him that I also should have forgiven him long ago!" I nodded as I watched her move to kneel in the middle but beside the cot and Severus, with dad standing behind him.

"Mummy says that she should have forgave you long time ago-" I started as I looked back at the man, he just sat there staring at me with tears frozen in his eyes.

"And that none of this was his fault, and thank him for being my friend!" Mother said cutting me off.

"Ok mummy! Mummy also say that it not your fault and thank you for being mummy's friend!" I said trying to speak as clearly as I can so he can understand, Severus's tears seemed to resume but he still didn't move from staring at me, I turned my head to look up as my dad when I heard him sigh.

"Well I guess I should apologise to him too, prongslet could tell sniv-(cough) I mean Severus that I'm sorry for all the trouble I gave him at school, and tha-" I gasped and shook my head in disappointment at my father, that my dad could be a mean person.

"I know prongslet, I was never nice to this man but I need you to say sorry for me!" I looked into his eyes and realised that both my parents seemed to be getting clear and easier to see now.

"I tell him, but only if you really mean it daddy!" I said folding my arms and giving him my best stern look, he chuckle and looked over at my mother.

"She is defiantly your daughter!" He said before he looked at the man again and sighed.

"Yes prongslet I really mean it, tell him I'm really and truly sorry for everything I did to him!"

"Ok!" Turning back to look at Severus I saw him looking all around himself with wide eyes, before looking back at me.

"Daddy wanted me to say that he is really really sorry for being really mean to you and he sorry for everything he do to you in school!" My dad laughed at how I exaggerate his apology, and started naming all the bad words that he felt that best describe how he acted towards Severus, I gasped and started wides at dad, but he stopped quickly with a stern look from mum as she stood up and hit dad over the head.

"Don't use those words in front of our daughter!" I giggle as dad pulled a pouty face, before looking back at Severus, his eyes were no longer wide but were narrowed and seemed to me glaring at me now.

"So your telling me that you can see your parents?" He muttered as he gently lowered my mothers body back to the ground, I nodded and moved my legs out from under me as they had started to go to sleep.

"Yes, daddy kept saying he acted like all these bad words, and mummy not like daddy getting me to say them, so now he a big baby!" I said happily as mum let out a chuckle at my interpretation of what just happened.

"Hey, am not!" Dad said as he crossed his arms and lifted his head, but he still kept his pouty face so it didn't matter, I giggled at him, and he smiled back.

"Silly daddy!" I said as I shook my head, before looking back at Severus, he was now rubbing his temples and sighed, his face no longer showed signs that he had been crying. I yawned and rubbed my eyes as the day's activities caught up with me.

"Alright prongslet, one more thing before you go to sleep ok?" Dad said as he crouched beside me, I yawned one more time before looking at him, and nodding.

"That's my girl; ok I need you to ask the man if he can do your mum and me a favour?" I nodded again and looked back at the man.

"Mummy and daddy ask if you can do something for them?" He sighed and looked down at my mothers face, before closing his eyes and sighing again, then he lifted his head and looked at me he opened his mouth, I tilted my head to the side and looked up at him with wide eyes. He flinched and his mouth snapped shut, he stayed frozen for a second before giving a stiff nod, I smiled at him and looked up and my dad. Dad nodded just as stiffly and eyed Severus, before looking back down at me with a wide smile.

"Now my little prongslet, we're going on a treasure hunt!" Dad said happily before getting another smack over the head by mum.

"Yay treasure hunt!" I cheered as I bounced up and down on the spot and clapped my hands.

"Of causes that fool would make it a game!" Severus sighed as he stood up and stretched his legs out, I smiled up at him and stood up too.

"Up please!" I said as I raised my hands in gesture to be picked up, he twitched slightly but hesitantly picked me up. I grabbed a fistful of his robs when he brought me close enough, then turned my head to look at my parents with a bright smile on my face.

"Ok first clue, it's on the second floor in a room not offend used!" Dad said I a deeper voice making mum laugh at how silly he sounds, I hummed and frown biting my lip in concentration, and to add to the effect I raised my hand to my chin, making Severus chuckle.

"Oh I know in room three, right?" I said happily dad laughed and nodded before my parents both floated out the door, I clapped my hands and looked up at Severus.

"To room three!" I said pointing out the door, he nodded and left the room, I then pointed right and to the last door, once he has opened the door I saw my parents sitting on the spare bed.

"Ok now for the next clue, it's an object that holds your favourite flowers!" Mum said to play along, I repeated the question out loud to myself, and I want back into my thinking pose, before looking over at the bookshelf.

"Oh a book, and... And it that book!" I said as I pointed at the forth shelf from the top, were I could see the book that held all the medical plants, Severus moved over to the book case in the general direction of my hand. When I was close enough I tried to pull the book out, it almost slipped from my hands but Severus caught it and turned it over to see the cover, and raised an eyebrow looked down at me.

"Ok now come place it on the bed and turn to page 738!" Dad said as they both moved off the bed and I nodded.

"Ok, to bed!" He nodded and sat the book down before sitting me in front of it, moving it closer to me I opened the book halfway, before turning to the right page, looking down at the picture I instantly realised that something was different.

"It change!" I said out loud and looked over to my parents they both smiled and nodded.

"We used magic to put something inside that page, now when your older you need to use you magic to get it out!" Mum said as she came to sit in front of me.

"But how I do that?" I asked tilting my head and look at my mother.

"Do what?" Severus asked as he too came and sat in front of me, and not that he know it but right beside my mother, I smiled at the smile on my mums face before answering his question.

"Mummy says she put something in page, and I have to get out when I older, but I don't know how?" I explained with a pout, he looked back down at the picture and frowned, I ran my hand over the page trying to figure out what's different, when I saw it. Just off centre of the page was a weird shaped rock and I know that wasn't there before.

"The rock!" I said in shook, looking up at my mother, she nodded and looked at Severus.

"Ok sweetheart I want you to give the man the book and-" Mum started to say before I cut her off.

"But its my favourite!" I complained childishly as I clutched the book close to my chest, and even though I have seen this man in my visions doesn't mean I can trust him, this book is my connection to all my lives and is very special to me, now my mother wants me to just give it to a man I've never met.

"I know prongslet, but this man will take care of it and give it to you when you're older and can use your magic, please my prongslet!" Dad pleaded with me as he moved forwards and placed his hand on mums shoulder, I pouted and looked down at the book in my arms before looking up at the man, he sat there quietly but I could feel that he was starting to get a bit irritated with this weird situation.

"Promise you take care of it?" I asked sadly as I slowly held out the book to him, he nodded and took the book from my hands, putting it away in his coat.

"Now sweetie one more thing, can you get the letters out of that dresser and give them to the man!" Turning my head slowly I looked at mum before giving a sad nod, moving to her side of the bed I slide down to the ground, then moving on unstable legs over to the side dresser. I pulled on the door and it released with a pop, but due to the force I lost my balance and fell onto my butt, not having the energy to pull myself back into a standing position, I crawled up to the desk and retched inside to grab the two letters sitting onto.

"This all mummy?" I asked as I leaned back onto my bum to show her the letters and gave a great big yawn, she nodded and went to reach out to pick me up, only to remember that she was dead.

"Yes darling just give them to the man and you can sleep!" She said as she hugged her hands to her chest and looked down at me sadly, yawning again I nodded and held the letters out to Severus, he stood and moved over to pick me up and took me to lay back in my crib, taking the letters in the proses. I crawled over to lay down in the middle of the bed, mum and dad came to lay on either side of me and I smiled up at them, there was a great boom outside and the man sighed looking once more at mums body before disappearing. To exhorted to think of the oddness of it I just laid there with half lidded eyes, there was great thumps as someone moved thought the house before coming up the stairs, that's when I first saw the giant of the man as he came into the room with tears already streaming from his eyes. He looked around and I slowly moved to a sitting position, rubbing my eyes to try and get rid of some of the sleepiness, his eyes instantly moved to me and he gasped seeing that I was alive, moving quickly but respectfully around mums body he grabbed the blanket at the end of my bed and picked me up, wrapping me in it and holding me close to him. **(A.N- I Cant seem to get Hagrid's speech right, so you'll just have you imagine it, sorry)**

"There, there, you'll be safe now little one!" Wiggling my arm free I reached my hand for the little plastic teddy that was so small it could fit onto my closed fist without showing, the giant seeming to understand picked up the teddy and placed it in my hands, I smiled sleepily up at him as we made our was out front. Just as we got to the front gate a rumble cleared the heavens and two lights descended from the heavens, the big man tucked me closer to him out of sight as the motorbike landed and my godfather Sirius jumped of the bike, he looked at the destroyed house before squeezing his eyes shut and bowed his head. Dads ghost moved over to pat his shoulder, not that he could feel it, when suddenly Sirius's eyes shot open and he went to run past the giant of a man.

"Harriet!" That's when I was moved back into view; Sirius gasped and went to grab me only for the man to move away for him.

"Sorry lad, but Dumbledore orders to take the little one straight to him if she live!" I know the man holding me wasn't trying to be mean but the look of grief on my godfathers face as he begged to just hold me really made me upset, so wiggling as much as I could in the tight blanket I turned and held out me hand with the teddy to Sirius.

"Sirius, be good boy!" I said as he took the teddy making the adults gave a sad laugh, he moved forwards and brushed my hair off my face to lean down and kiss my forehead.

"Yes little prongslet and you do the same, I'll see you soon!" He said as he moved back and offered his flying motorbike to the giant, the giant fixed my blanket and used a sling around his neck to hold me while he drives, with one last look at my godfather we took off into the air. I loved the feeling of flying and the rumble of the bike became my lullaby as I slipped into a deep sleep, not needing to be awake to see how the transition of my life from happy to misery started, if this was the last time I was going to be held with love as I sleep then I was going to enjoy it blissfully.

Two nights after my arrival at my aunts and uncles house, I had a vision of my godfather being arrested and all my hopes of having changed that fate and giving both of us a better life went you the window, ten and a half years of hell here I come.

* * *

 **There you have it, chapter 3, in the next chapter ill start using some of the book and movie, and just to let you all know this is going to change larger and larger from the books and movies the more the story goes on, so please just stick with me :)**

 **Thank you so much to my first reviewer 'WizardingWhovian'**

 **Well see you all shortly :D**


End file.
